The Things I'll Do For You, Even If It Means Death
by Sayoku19
Summary: His sister disappeared for 5 years, now she has returned is an emotional wreck. He learned of what he did to her and swore to kill him. But on the second night of her return, he comes after her again. What will this loving brother do for the safty of his


**Family Bonds**

I'll kill that bastard for what he did to my sister. I have only seen her cry twice since the clan was destroyed. Satsuki knew how to take care of herself. She was strong. Not the type to cry. But now… now she can't stop crying, and it's all his fault. He kidnapped her and beat and raped her for 5 consecutive years. He destroyed the beautiful, bulletproof tiger she was, and turned her into a weak, defenceless doe. I'll kill him.

I watched her cry into Hayate's arm. What the hell I am supposed to do. I couldn't find her before. I couldn't even get close. 5 years… 5 years this went on and I couldn't do anything to stop it. " I.. I'm sorry Satsuki."

She looked up at me and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It.. it wasn't your fault Ametsuko."

I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Come on," Hayate said holding her hand," I'll take you home."

I wanted to go with them. I wanted to be with my sister, but I knew I couldn't. I had to tell the police everything that went on when I found her. " Alright Ametsuko, I know it might be hard, but please tell me what happened.

So I told him everything. How I had been taking a walk through the forest. I was going to the place Satsuki used to go when she wanted to get away from my parents. She called in Macalania. It was a little fair-sized pond in the middle of a giant wood. There was a willow tree in the middle of it. She said it was the guardian of the Macalania or something like that. Anyways I went there to have a picnic when I found her lying on edge of the water. I suppose I panicked at first. Everything started to go fuzzy, but I managed to pull myself together. I quickly picked her up and took her back to our village. That's where she was hurried to a docter and we had to wait 5 hours before she woke up. She had cuts and slices all over her body. I was scared. I was afraid I was going to lose her. "Alright thanks Ametsuko. You're free to go home now. We'll call you if anything comes up."

I hurried home. When I walked through the front door I saw Hayate standing at the counter with a coffee. " Is she alright?"

"Ya, As soon as we walked in the door she said she wanted to go to bed. When I asked her if she wanted me to stay with her she said she was fine so Ive been standing here for about 2 hours… still on my first coffee…"

"Isn't it cold?"

"Ya."

"Hmph. I'll make another pot."

So, we talked for about 2 hours. When he finally I checked on my sister and went to bed.

I woke up an hour later. Guess I can't expect to get much sleep when I go to bed at 5 in the morning. I looked at my alarm clock, which said 6:07 a.m. I heard a clang in the kitchen and hurried to the door. "SATSUKI!"

"WHAT!" She dropped the pan she was holding and it crashed to the floor.

"Sorry, I thought something happened."

"Huh. Don't scare me like that. " She said picking up the pan.

"What's going on out here?" we both looked over to see Hige walking sleeply out of his room.

"Is Satsuki home yet big brother?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure am"

"Huh? SATSUKI!" He yelled running up to her and giving her the biggest hug I've ever seen.

"He's asked me that every morning since you've gone."

"Huh." She sighed looking towards the floor.

"Oh. Don't you have school today Hige?"

"Ya but, can't I stay home and spend time with you Satsuki?"

"Nope of you go."

"This is SO unfair." He said storming off to his room.

"Sorry." I mumbled taking her hand, "Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"I have to go to the police station today. How 'bout You Hige and I go out for dinner though?"

"Sure. You want me to go with you?"

"Nope. I'll be fine don't worry."

"Satsuki. I'm your older brother… I worry about you all the time. Just.. be careful. 'Kay?

"Ya, ya," She said walking out the door, " I'll meet you at, say… Luffy's diner at 7, OK?"

I managed to clean the house and do the laundry in 3 hours. Ya I know I sound like a housewife… a slow one at that. Ugh. It's only 9. What the hell I am suppose to do for the rest of the day. That's when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ametsuko? Satsuki collapsed during the examination. She's at the hospital now."

"What? I'll be right here."

I waited 6 hours before I got to see her. Fortunately I wasn't alone, Hayate was there too. It was 3:51 by the time we were aloud in. "Hayate you go ahead I have to call Hige's school and tell them I'm running late."

"Sure."

I explained to Hige's teacher what when on and when I got of I heard screams coming from the lobby. Hayate ran into the room and looked panicked. "He took her again!"

"SHIT! We have to go after him!"

"OK, let's go."

This is where our adventure began.


End file.
